Forbidden Love (Kakashi x Reader)
by Myra Ruby Phantomhive
Summary: Modern! Teacher! Kakashi X Student! Reader)
1. Chapter 1

It was one regular day like always. I was in my English class finishing up my class assignments from another class while I waited for my teacher, Mrs. Fuji to arrive. Everyone around was too busy talking, playing around, and spitting spit balls on the ceiling. I just ignored all the ridiculous things these students were doing. Then as we all heard the door open and everyone grew quiet. Principal Tsunade came in the room and everyone around whispered on why she was here.

"May I have your attention" Principal Tsunade announced and everyone listened to see what was going on.

"Thank you. Now students, Mrs. Fuji won't be with us anymore. She has decided to retire" She explained and then Naruto from behind the room started to clap and cheer.

"Woo! Yes finally she left! No one wanted her here anyway!" He exclaimed and everyone around looked at him. Tsunade looked mad and sent him to her office.

"Well as I was saying Mrs. Fuji won't be with us anymore. You'll all have a new teacher coming in a few minutes so just please be patient everyone. He'll be here in a few minutes" Principal Tsunade said as then he had eft the class and the room began to go crazy again.

"Hmm...I wonder who's the new teacher?" I asked my best friend Misa.

"I don't know, but I'm sure he's a better teacher than Mrs. Fuji. She was a little bitch" Misa said laughing.

"Awww no she wasn't, she was sweet...well in my opinion. I just hope this new teacher is a good teacher. I hate having to deal with teachers like Mr. Gai. I mean come on what kind of last name is Gai" I said laughing. Misa just looks at me serious for a few seconds then she bursts out laughing.

"Hahaha! That's true!" Misa says then the door opens up. We all watched, but no one would come in until finally a tall, gray hair man came in the room. He sets the suitcase on his desk then goes up to the board writing something.

"Good afternoon everyone. My name is Mr. Hatake" He said, his voice sounded nice and deep.

"Now there's a few rules in this classroom that must be obeyed. First rule, no cell phones or other electronic devices. Anyone I see who has an iPod or any device will automatically hand it to me and get it confiscated to the principal's office immediately. Ah, I see I have found someone who doesn't understand my rules." Mr. Hatake said as he takes away the phone from a student.

"Hey! What the heck man! Give me my phone, you can't do that to me!" The boy yelled trying to get his phone back.

"Now you don't want to start with me, do you?" Mr. Hatake angrily spoke to the student and the boy just glared at him. He picks up his stuff and walks out of class, slamming the door closed behind him. Everyone else around quickly put their electronic devices away before looking forward to the teacher. Mr. Hatake chuckled and continues talking.

"Psst! Hey (Y/N)" Misa whispered to me as I look to my right. She gives me a note and I slowly opened it to see what she wrote.

"You really think he's cute?" I said out loudly and everyone around looks at me.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Hatake asked as I quickly hid the note on my bag.

"Nothing, I was just asking (Y/N) for a pencil" Misa lied as Mr. Hatake glances at me, making it a little uncomfortable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Okay everyone clear everything off of your desks and take out a pencil, we're going to take a test" Mr. Hatake said and everyone whined.

"Damn this teacher, he barely came to this class and now he wants us to take a test? That's not right" Misa says as she turns around towards me and catches me looking at the teacher. "Ummm...(Y/N)?"

"Yes Misa." I said in a whisper as I was looking at the teacher. He was too handsome, I couldn't help it, but to stare at him. His voice was like music to my ears that I could hear all day.

"Are you looking at Mr. Hatake?" Misa asked me.

"Uh..no Misa...I wasn't" I said feeling a little embarrassed. Then the person in front of me passed the test back to me. I grabbed it and passed it behind me then began to read question one. As I read the question, for some reason I couldn't focus.

"(Y/N) you okay?" Misa whispered to me.

"Yes, I'm okay" I whispered back.

"Hey! There's no talking when you're taking a test! Who's talking anyway?" Mr. Hatake asked as all the students pointed to me, making me feel more embarrassed.

"(Y/N), come down here please. I have to talk to you outside." I got up, slowly and walked outside of the classroom. Everyone around whispered as I walked outside. I began to get nervous, as my hands were shaking, and my heart was beating faster, but my heart went faster when the teacher came out of the classroom. He looked at me down and I didn't bother to look at him.

"(Y/N), look at me when I'm talking to you" I slowly lift my head. "You have no right to talk during an exam. If you were finished then you should have just waited patiently until everyone else was done with their test. Now I'm going to have to ask you to stay after school today and finish up your test, understood?"

"Yes..." Was all I said and realized he was a big stupid jerk. I go in the classroom and everyone stops talking, continuing to do their test. Misa looks at me seeing that I was mad. She then got out her phone and texted me...

 _Misa: What's wrong? You seem so upset?_

Misa sends the message and I felt a buzz in my pocket. I looked around and slowly grabbed my phone. I texted back.

 _(Y/N): His jerk self wants me to stay after school to finish my test. Can you believe that? I'm guessing he's one of those jerk teachers...I don't like him anymore."_

 _Misa: Ooooooo well that sucks for you (Y/N) and you know every teacher is. So don't feel bad. You've got 5 minutes until the bell rings, I wish you good luck_

I put my phone away and looked at the time for the rest of the period.

"Everyone please turn in your tests up front!" Mr. Hatake said as everyone got up, set their test in the table up front. Then the bell rang and the students grabbed their bags and rushed out of the classroom, leaving me alone...with the teacher...


	3. Chapter 3

Every student in the classroom left except for me. I was just there, sitting down on the desk looking through my notes from my notebook.

"Here's your test (Y/N)" Mr. Hatake said handing me the test. I grabbed it from him and continued on to finish my test. 15 minutes later, I finished my last answer. After I've answered the last question, I put my pencil away in my bag. I get up from my seat and slowly walked over to the teacher's desk.

"Hmm...you've still have one more hour to go for your detention."

"Detention?! How in the heck do I have detention when all I had to do is finish up my test?" I said.

"Besides you've got almost all the questions wrong. Now go and take a seat, we're going to review over your mistakes" Mr. Hatake said as I grabbed my test and walked back to my seat. For some odd reason, I can feel that he's staring at me. I quickly took a seat and looked over my test again checking for the right answers in my book. Meanwhile as I was checking the correct answers, someone came up in front of me. I slowly looked up to see it was the teacher, but he had a smirk on his face.

"Why don't you take a break? We still have 30 minutes until your detention is over. Come to my desk." Mr. Hatake suggested to me. I just shrugged my shoulders then walked up to his desk.

"Take a seat (Y/N)."

"Umm...okay?" I said feeling awkward, then I took a seat being face to face with him.

"Has anybody ever told you (Y/N) that you're one beautiful girl?" Mr. Hatake whispers to me as he puts his hand on my thigh, slowly rubbing it making me shiver a little.

"Umm...Yeah?" I said as I feel my heart beating faster and faster.

"And I love beautiful girls like you (Y/N). I can tell you were looking at me earlier as I was teaching the lesson to the class today. He looks at me up and down smirking.

"Uh...Why are you looking at me like that Mr. Hatake?" I asked removing his hand off my thigh.

"Please call me Kakashi" He whispers in my ear making me shiver as he starts nibbling on my ear.

"No! Stop it!" I screamed pushing Kakashi off of me. I quickly got up and grabbed my bag.

"Detention isn't over (Y/N). You've still got twenty five minutes to go" Kakashi said and I just ignored him and walked out of the classroom. Angrily I walked out of the school and all the way home. When I arrived home, I took one deep breath and slowly walked in my house. I saw my mom sweeping the floor with the broom.

"Hello Sweetie, How was school today?" My mom asked me.

"It was okay mom...I'm going to be in my room doing my homework" I said walking up to my room and slammed the door closed. I threw my bag somewhere and laid down on my bed, thinking about what just happened today...


	4. Chapter 4

I was laying down on my bed, thinking about what had just happen today during 'Detention'. Why did he do that? Does he like me or love me? All of these questions were swimming all in my head...But for some reason, I was feeling something different right now. My heart was beating fast making me feel butterflies in my stomach each time I was thinking about my teacher.

"Am I starting to fall for him?" I questioned myself, putting my hand on my chest, heeling my heart beat really fast. I've decided to listen to some music to make me forget about all of this. I got my iPod and put my headphones on my ear, listening to the song that played first. I looked up at the ceiling for the longest time and slowly started to fall asleep...

 **~Time Skip~**

The next morning, I woke up and looked at the time. It was thirty minutes before school started. I got out of bed and quickly started to look for the clothes I was gonna wear today. After that I grabbed my purse and rushed down to the kitchen where I ate some breakfast fast.

"Bye mom! I've gotta go! See you later!" I said to my mom as I walked out of the house and to school as fast as possible. Since it wasn't that far away, I got there in ten minutes. I walked in my first class and began my day. So far it was good, but only because my bestie was around.

"(Y/N), are you okay?" Misa asked me as I looked at her smiling face. I shook my head yes and then paid attention back to the teacher.

 _Misa's POV_

'Hmm...there's something odd about Kaylee..' I thought in my mind. 'I've never seen her act like this before, but I do know that I gotta find out what's wrong.'

 _(Y/N)'s POV_

As of now periods one, two, three and four are over and now it was time for lunch. Two more classes until I go to my English class, which made me nervous. I had to try my best to not act nervous anymore near Misa cause she was getting closer and closer to my problem. I saw her and sat down at the table, calmly taking a big deep breath.

"So how's your day going bestie?" I asked as I took a bite out of my pizza, chewing slowly.

"It's good. How's yours?" She asked taking a sip of her chicken soup.

"It's great!"

"Oh...that's good."

"Oh hey! About the note yesterday, umm...did you really meant it what you said about the teacher?" I asked Misa as I got out the note, giving it back to her.

"Uh..no. I was just playing around. You seemed so bored so that's why I wrote that to you so you'd laugh. Besides Mr. Hatake is soo much more handsome...damn his sexy ass."

"Okay?...well anyway I was just being curious...looks like we have to go. Everyone is leaving." I said getting up and was about to leave until Misa grabbed a hold of my wrist. I turned to face her.

"I know something is wrong and you best better tell me (Y/N) on what's wrong because sooner or later I'll find out myself."

"There's nothing wrong okay Misa. Geez, anyways I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow" Then I break free from Misa and walked out of the cafeteria, going into my fifth period class, which was next door to my English class...


	5. Chapter 5

5th period was the worst ever. I wasn't the good student in the class. I would always sometimes fall asleep in that class. Math was my worst subject and today was the most boring. It was review day for the test that we were having next week.

"Oh my god..This is soooo boring," I mumbled laying my head down on the table.

"Psst girl, you're telling me. This class is always boring. I mean math is one of my worst subjects ever.

"I always fail this class and I always will," This girl with blonde hair dyed pink and blue tips. Her blue eyes were looking down at the notebook she was sketching in.

"You're telling me Tiffany. This teacher is boring too," I said and we both laughed. The teacher stopped what she was doing and turned around.

"Who's talking?"

"It's (Y/N)! It's (Y/N)! She's disturbing my education," A nerdy boy says pointing his finger at me. I just looked at him with hate and rolled my eyes at him. He looked up at me, blowing a kiss and winking at me.

"Ewwwww."

"(Y/N) this is the very first time that you've disturbed my class so now I'm going to send you next door to Mr. Hatake's room. You'll stay there for the rest of the period."

I looked at her like she was crazy. I was surprised that I was going next door to Kakashi's room. I wasn't in the mood and was trying to think of something so I didn't have to go. Sadly, it was too late.

"Come with me Ms. (L/N)," Ms. Yuhi said as I got up. I walked behind the teacher as she was taking me next door. She opens the door, going in as every student stops to look at me and the teacher.

"Mr. Hatake, I'm going to drop this student off here in your classroom. She's been disrespectful to the class while I was teaching. You don't mind right?" Ms. Yuhi asked Kakashi. He looked at me, but I just turned my head to face anywhere else. I saw three of his students were my friends. I waved hi to them and ignored Kakashi's gaze.

"That won't be a problem with me, Kurenai." Kakashi smirks looking at me and Ms. Yuhi smiled and him sweetly before walking back to her classroom.

"Sit down here, (Y/N)." Kakashi pulled out a chair and placed it by his desk. I walked over and took a seat next to his computer. For the rest of the day I watched him teach a lesson to his students. Now I knew what we were doing today in class.

'Hmm..This is sooo simple for me. I should ditch this class, I have an A anyways' I thought as the bell rang. I got out of the classroom and walked to my 6th period, which was science. I walked in the class noticing there was a sub in this class. He seemed nice and let us do whatever we wanted to do for the entire period. After it finished I decided to walk in the bathroom to fix my hair and makeup. I stayed in there for twenty minutes then walked out towards the main entrance of the school.

"Hey! Stop there!" Someone says from behind me. I stopped and turned around to see it was Mr. Umino.

"(Y/N), you're suppose to be in class and not wondering around the campus."

"I know Mr. Umino..but I don't feel good right now. I have to go home please. My stomach hurts. I have an upset stomach," I said touching my stomach pretending to have bad cramps.

"Well then, lets go to the nurse's office. She can help you out," He said taking a step closer to me. "Come on, lets go."

'Shit, now I'm busted...' I thought knowing this was going to happen. In a matter of time, I'm going to be in that class soon...


	6. Chapter 6

"Okay students, I'll now take attendance. Please raise your hand and say here as I call your name. Naruto?" Mr. Hatake said checking his seating chart.

"Here!" Naruto loudly responded as he raised his hand up high.

"Sakura?"

"Here!" Sakura replied giving a sweet smile as she raised her hand.

"(Y/N)?" Mr. Hatake asked and there was a long quiet pause. "Has anyone seen (Y/N)?" Mr. Hatake asked the students and everyone shook their heads no.

"I guess she's not here!" Kiba yelled from the back of the room. Mr. Hatake's eyes grew hazy as he was beginning to feel the anger inside of him.

"She decides to skip my class...I see," Mr. Hatake exclaimed, slamming the clipboard on the desk as every student around watched him carefully and quiet down.

"Relax Mr. Hatake, she'll be back tomorrow," Ten-Ten said becoming weary at the dark aura her teacher was giving off.

"No one ever ditches my class! She needs to be here sitting down and doing her assignments for the day!"

 _(Y/N)'s POV_

"A student must be behaving in Mr. Hatake's class. Come on (Y/N), let me take you to Mr. Hatake's class and I'll have a talk with him." Mr. Umino said while we were walking in the hallway, hearing yelling coming from his room.

"Yes sir," I said letting out a huge sigh as we then arrived at the room. I opened the door and everyone around just looked at me with fear in their eyes. I looked over to Kakashi and I saw his eye color had changed.

"Excuse me Mr. Hatake, is there a misbehaved student in here? Cause just by being down the hallway we could hear you yelling."

"Actually no sir. There's no misbehaved student, but I think someone needs a parent/teacher conference," Kakashi said smirking.

"Good. That would be all Mr. Bennett. Have a wonderful day."

Then Mr. Umino left the classroom and every student began to talk again. I didn't bother to look at the teacher, so I just looked forward and walked to my assign seat next to my bestie Misa.

"(Y/N) where were you at? Mr. Hatake looked like he was going crazy when you weren't here," Misa whispered as she leaned towards me.

"Really?" I said and sighed. "Well...that's how all teachers are don't want their best student to miss school."

"Yeah I know that (Y/N), but he was mad and crazy! He yelled at us, slammed the table with his clipboard and his eye color changed. It's weird (Y/N)," Misa said as I looked over at Kakashi and he looks at me, sneaking a wink towards my way. I rolled my eyes then he walks up to my desk with a paper.

"Well looks like you have a parent/teacher conference today, (Y/N). You're such a bad girl," Mr. Hatake whispered to me making me shiver. I was trying to ignore him as I signed the paper and he walked away.

"It looks like you'll be having a conference with him, look! He's already calling your parents," Misa said as I looked over to see Kakashi was calling my mom.

'What does this teacher want from me? Maybe I should switch English classes?' Questions were swirling in my mind right now, but I just had to wait and see until the conference...


End file.
